


Streetlight

by YourLemon (lemonjam)



Series: Little things [9]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjam/pseuds/YourLemon
Summary: Inspired by LA Trains.It's a bit quiet but hoped you enjoy reading!thank you:)
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Little things [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Streetlight

The announcement of the next station transformed to white noise for Jae.

His irises were rocking side to side, his eyes fixed the on the streetlights. The stranger seated next to him wasn’t sure whether he was being a narcissist contemplating on his own reflection or just drifting away in his day dreams.

The train was then slowly sliding into the station. His focus could stay onto a single lamp post for a seconds longer while moving on to the next one. The repeated motion was aligned with the chords on loop in his mind.

As the building gradually swallowed them in, the platform and passengers of the next ride slowly came in sight. The expression on their face was diverse— the anxious ones waiting for non reserved seats, the irritated ones near a howling baby, the indifferent ones indulged in their cellphones. None of which made an impression.

So his eyes wandered over the crowed to the busy exit and slowly lost its target. He tried to figure out what should be found.

Then he saw his answer standing at the gate, under the exit sign.

His answer was staring straight back into his eyes, smiling with wrinkles on the corner of the eyes. Their gaze was locked on each other.

They couldn’t possibly hear each other, but the familiar voice of “Jwae!!” in his mind made him smile. He was surprised that he remembered how to be happy in a sudden.

He brushed pass the crowd and walked straight to his answer.

At the end of his ride, his answer was Wonpil.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by LA Trains.  
> It's a bit quiet but hoped you enjoy reading!  
> thank you:)


End file.
